


The Artist - Just one of them

by MiraSun



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Entertainment Industry, M/M, New Friends, Samsuke, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, WWE guys in NJ context, foreign culture, love is blind, new life, unknown Country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: Sometimes a new job can lead to pretty much changes in your life. This could really be pretty intimidating and not every person is keen on doing it. Sami Zayn was brave enough. Working his whole life in the music biz, he was kind of tired of his last job at a pretty weird place. A big label called WWE, but then there was this job in Japan at the famous label CHAOS Records lead by the rainmaker Kazuchika Okada. It was a little downgrade. At CHAOS he would just be a PA, a assistant for the famous Japanese rockstar and so called king of strong style Shinsuke Nakamura.Sami jumped into cold water and landed in Japan. Far away from home. His friends live another time zone 14 hours apart from his. He jumped into this new job and got tangled up an weird relationships. He makes new friends, finds new enemies and get's caught in a web full of love, work, emotions and heart break. Is it true love or is he just one of them?





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/gifts), [Awesome22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome22/gifts).



> I'm really fucking terrible in writing these notes. Don't know what could possible be interesting to know about this work.  
> I know I'm pretty alone on this ship, so I knew I have to work my own story out. I started probably a year ago, but had to break short after the start.  
> But this year there was just something that got lose in my chest and brain. I quit the WWE Network, subscribed NJPW World. Talked more with my girls, joked, spamed and then the story crawled back to life in my head. I started working at it again.  
> I don't know how fast I'll work, I don't know if anybody is interested in it, but I'm finally proud enough to let my baby see the light of day.
> 
> Have fun!

Sometimes change could lead to something bigger and better. At least Sami hoped this change would turn out great for him. He was moving to Japan since he got a new job. He hadn't been looking for something new, but as he heard of this vacant position, he really wanted to take this opportunity. His whole life he had tried to invent himself new and it felt like his old job in the States was a dead end.  
In the US, he had worked as in the music business as well. Mostly he was on scouting tour for new acts, but also guided some talents on his own. This new deal was with CHAOS Records. He heard of them his whole working life, not because he was an avid fan of their music, but because they were direct competition to the company of some of his friends.  
It was harmless rivalry which brought both record companies more money. The catch with his all new job wasn't that he had to move to Japan, Sami would just be the assistant. Just a helper.  
He had long thought about this downgrade of himself, but he just couldn't refuse. This was his time, his dream and he believed it was his one and only opportunity.

"Mister Zayn!" he had been so lost in his nervous thoughts that he jerked as someone approached him. He had been waiting for some time in the lobby of this huge company. It was too late to crack his head since the contract was signed and this was his first day at the Company. "Yep… I mean… erm… Good morning, my name is Sami Zayn, yes!" he examined the person in front of him. Japanese, good looking man, short blond hair and a mysterious expression on his face. "Yeah… I know!" he answered calmly. The Canadian didn't know if he had already made a fool out himself. He tried it with an honest enthusiastic smile and hoped everything got resolved soon. "I just got told that you are our new PA. My Name is Kazuchika Okada. They call me, the rainmaker, because I make the CHAOS crew bath in gold and money!" he introduced himself. Sami nodded shyly, the smile was still on his lips, but this guy had such a presence that it intimidated him. "Walk with me and listen and… stop this smiling it's… weird… perhaps he would like it, but in front of me, stop smiling. Follow me!" Okada ordered and started the walk through the office space. "You are not our first gajin I give an opportunity, but in this case I am not the man you have to please. Yes, theoretically you are my PA, but your main job is it to make my greatest asset happy." Okada threw a meaningful look at Sami.  
"Gedo is my… let's call him my right hand. He is in charge when I'm not around and he is to ask before you run to me. He looks like an angry man and he is an angry, don't piss him off… you lose…"   
Sami kept up, tried not to smile, what was pretty easy for now since everything was so fucking weird.   
Normally he was a sunny ray of light, but now this Okada guy was arrogant and really shocked his nice happy character. "Wait a sec, this is Will. The Arial Assassin, he's the master of travel. I hired him as a desk clerk, but he is so many more than that. He is the best tour manager you can get, the mast of first class and last minute schedules." Okada put a hand on the shoulder of the man. "He'll knows this business almost as good as me and Gedo. You can ask him, too. He'll help you out. Will, this is Sami… don't think for one second that he will be your new parkour buddy. I don't want him to mess up his neck, too."   
Will was a slim, but not skinny man. Sami saw muscles under his t-Shirt. Under cut, blond colored hair, like Okada, but Sami saw some other color remains in the blond strands. His faces was roughly shaved, but it looked good. Will grabbed the hand of Sami. "Welcome. You are the King's new victim?" he asked with a smile. A shooing gesture by Okada followed and broke the talk. "I didn't tell him, yet!" Okada looked over his shoulder to Sami and then back again to Will. "You have later enough time to get him to know. I promise. I'm out the house this afternoon and since Gedo leaves with me… you're in charge!" Will raised his eyebrows and didn't seemed so happy about that fact. "Alone with the King and White… what a day!" Will sighed out loud. Sami saw how Okada rolled with his eyes. "Stop talking like that! What should Sami think of you? This little friendship that you maintain to this wacky guy doesn't improve your behavior!" Kazuchika scolded him. Will lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Okada-san that I embarrassed you! I'll go back to work!" he turned around directly after Okada nodded short, but approving over his words.  
Sami didn't know what he had expected but not that Okada would wash Will's head. Maybe he had expected that Okada himself would try to set the record straight?

"Would you please follow me, Sami?" Okada asked nicely and started his way.   
He showed Sami the company. It was a calm day, Okada reported, their rap crew Roppongi 3K were out the next weeks. The record was finished and in post-producting. All three members enjoyed their holiday. Sami would met them soon enough.  
Sami watched "Switchblade" Jay White composing with his guitar. The kid was sitting on a couch, a cigarette lighted up and pinned to the head of his guitar. He didn't look like a real punk, more like a privileged white boy that tried to be dangerous, but who was Sami to judge? If he was good and made money, why not let him do his stuff.  
"We have much more staff, but now, everything is pretty low level. Every project is finished or just about to start, so we gave the most of our people some vacation. You will meet them over the next weeks, I think." Okada told him. Both men were standing in the hallway after their little tour. Sami nodded, but Okada got interrupted by the ping of the elevator that announced an arrival.  
Both men turned their heads towards the shining metal doors that parted.

Sami gasped as he looked at the person in the lift. Tall, dark long hair, slim body, sunglasses covering his eyes, his outfit in leather with the colors black and red, a jacket over his shoulders and an bandana around his upper arm.   
Fuck, this guy was pure sex appeal. The Canadian was glad that he was too nervous, to get a raging boner. He was stunned by this guy. So stunned he didn't notice how Okada walked up to him.  
"Shinsuke, you're early! I thought you would arrive in an hour. You look good, rock star!" he told him, pulling he taller man in to a hug. The so called rock star smiled while he looked at Okada and returned the familiar hug, but as soon as both me parted his smile vanished like sun in the sunshine and his straight almost bored expression was back.   
Sami deducted that Okada and Shinsuke were pretty close because of this. He was thankful, cause that bought him time to get his thoughts back in control. As Okada turned to him and waved him to come closer, Sami was able again to smile and bow down for the usual greeting. "Shinsuke, this is Sami. I told you, I got a surprise for you. He will assist you over the next time especially while the tour which starts next month!" Okada introduced Sami to his friend and finally the Canadian learned about his position in the company. He would be Shinsuke's assistant? He was supposed to work with him?  
He wasn't able to think much further. Shinsuke didn't bow to him, he grabbed his hand almost a little violent and shook it with a firm grip, but not brutal. Sami felt the touch of his hand, every finger which wrapped around his own fingers and how cold they were. This wasn't the trail of strength, but the Canadian didn't know what this act was instead, but it was an act. "Hi Sami! I like the touch of a nice manly hand sometimes… nice to meet you!" Shinsuke explained and there was this smile again. He pushed up the sun glasses into his hair und his almost dark eyes strayed over Sami. He felt how he blushed under Shinsuke's look. Embarrassed he lowered his look and nodded shyly. "Yeah… erm… nice to meet you, too?" he answered unsure what the right sentence to return was.   
Okada laughed lowly. "Don't let him do that to you. He likes to upset people and he will try that on you, too." His new boss gave him a pep talk. Sami looked up at him and then over to Shinsuke. The problem wasn't what Shinsuke did, but how good it felt for Sami. He was a happy go lucky kind of man, marching to the beat of his own drum and not caring about what people think. Normally… but this stunning first impression he got and then these ambiguous word from him did confuse Sami. Again he nodded. "It's… alright, I guess!" He didn't say Okada that he was gay. As he looked in the face of Kazuchika he tried to understand what he was probably thinking. He looked a little concerned even he laughed at first, but there were this firm muscles around his mouth. He was concerned. Was he annoyed? He changed a looked with Shinsuke and the expression seemed to stay in his face. Sami had no clue what was up.  
"I thought we would bring you two together today, so you could meet and get to know a little. We could order lunch and Will shows you the next dates and Shinsuke tells you his needs." Okada looked from one man to another. Sami nodded. He had his bag over his shoulder the whole time. Carefully he tapped on it. "I have my stuff packed and can start over everything. No, problem!"  
Again this smile from Shinsuke. "Oh, I'm sure you can fulfill all of my wishes!" Shinsuke sighed and earned another annoyed look from Okada.

Later Sami stuffed his notebook back in his pocket. Shinsuke had left half an hour ago. It was a nice lunch and a pretty nice chat. Shinsuke said some more suggestive things, but the more Sami heard him talk and get to know him, the more he got secure. This was an act. It was just how his character worked.  
Will helped them pretty much, so that Okada left early like announced. Now, the boys were sitting in the meeting room alone. "Thanks. You prepared so much in advance! The next two weeks I just have to be present everywhere!" Sami thanked. The brit showed a throwing away gesture. "Don't mind. I like to plan, so keep ask me whenever something is unsure! But I'm happy you are here now. The last weeks I jumped in and accompanied Shin… that's not my cup of tea, I can tell." Will ruffled through his hair. "No time to do the dangerous stuff. Only run there, do this, look after the threats, scan the questions… you know, I would love to be the act not the assistant!" he told him. Sami raised his eyebrows. "Are you an act, too?" he asked irritated. It was not because he didn't think Will would be great, but Kazuchika was so determinate with his statement about the Brit.  
Will shook his head while he laughed. "No, for havens sake no! I just sing under the shower!" he brushed with one hand through his colored hair. "It's just a hobby. In my spare time I do parkour. I train very hard and do some… you know… tournaments and stuff." Sami smiled happy and was all in the topic at once. "A friend of mine did this, too. Very small guy, but shredded as hell. He did some stuff… awesome."   
Will returned the smile and but seemed a bit confused. "Did?" the short question followed. Sami looked up with a sad smile. "You know, this is quite a strange story. The short version is, he got a job, had trouble there, walked out and… vanished." Will starred at Sami with a frightened look. "What? Like kidnapped or does he… erm… sleep with the fishes? It sounded like that!" Sami smiled his little sad smile. "Oh god, I hope not, but… you know its a little family business that grew bigger than expected and they just can't get rid of the rumors relating them to some sort of mafia!" Slowly Will nodded. "Who are you telling that? I mean… This is Tokyo. Yakuza is an issue here, too."   
Sami was happy he met Will and that he took his time to help him. He wasn't an outsider. "Again, thanks Will for everything. I really appreciate it!" he repeated his thanks. Will shook his head. "Not for that. I think you fit great in this. Where do you stay?" he asked. Sami blushed instantly. "Erm… Mr. Okada booked me a hotel room, but I don't know… I stayed there for the night, but I wanted to look for something cheaper today. It's… I don't know. It feels like a test. How long do I feast on company money before I get my ass up!" Sami explained, but Will shook his head at once. "Don't do that. Stay there! Finding somewhere to life in Tokyo for small money is impossible except you want to life in a cabin of an internet café." Sami looked a little surprised and irritated. "I was asking… we have a stack of company owned flats and I thought he would have accommodated you in one of them." Sami shook his head. The hotel was awesome, he got a living and a bedroom, awesome TV services and WIFI. The dinner in the restaurant had been awesome last night and for breakfast he took something form the café belonging to the hotel. But staying there for longer was not his wish.  
He looked back at Will. "I'm not sure. I just got the details for my hotel stay." The Brit shook his head. "Follow me. I look it up in our files!" Sami followed the lean man in his office. He was pretty fast and Sam saw the athleticism of him. He moved quick and elegant. Will even slid over the corner of his desk and landed on his chair. After some quick clicks with his mouse and typing Will was into his zone. "Ah!" he finally said as Sami started to feel needless. "I found some files. Okada mailed me to book you a hotel. I remember now, but I didn't know it was you. You got the rooms for two weeks, since your future apartment is renovated at the moment. It was overdue and took longer than expected." Will looked up with a wide smile. "So enjoy it, your stay at the hotel, after that we become housemates." Sami smiled. "I'm glad to hear that… but… housemates?" Will laugh and stood up from his chair. "CHAOS owns some apartments in about three buildings, especially for their employees, since the housing market is so dried out. It's just the same apartment house, not the same household, but it's cool. It's not just me in there. You haven't met them yet. Yoshi Hashi lives there, and our rapper gods got the loft on the top. Plus, there live some other guys. I know Kazuchika doesn't like them, but… who cares!" Sami nodded. He felt a bit startled and overwhelmed by the fact that he hadn't to look for a roof to sleep under by himself and could just worry about his move.  
"You don't know how relieved I feel, but is it really okay? I mean…" Will smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to visit me? Maybe not today, but sometime this week and I'll explain you everything. It's not like you would exploit somebody. It's the company's flat, so they make the rules, but since you work for them, they don't charge you. It's really okay!" he assured. Perhaps if Will wouldn't life in a company flat too, Sami would try to find himself a roof for his stuff, but since Will seemed okay with it, the Canadian would sleep over his decision. Would it insult Kazuchika's honor if Sami rejected this offer? There was a lot to think about for his first day in office.


	2. Day Two: Part 1 - Jump into cold water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sami first day and he really start with the work. There are just some dates he had to accompany Shinsuke, but one of them is the pretty favorite late night Show "Los Ingrobernales de Japon". Shinsuke and the presenter Naito had a little feud going on, but before Sami and Shin meet the boss, they get to know his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to write on this point, just have fun!

It got serious for Sami just the next day. A limousine picked him up at the hotel and the next stop was Shinsuke's house at the outskirts of Tokyo. They would drive back to a production studio. On this day were several appointments for pre-recorded gigs on Shinsuke's schedule and after this, he was invited to a late-night show.   
Sami sat in the limo on the backseat browsing through his work tablet. He had read their timetable before, but he wanted to be sure to get everything right. "Lion?" he asked the driver. Will told him, that all helpers by Chaos would be called young lions. It was not common to use their real names until they got a steady job. That was a tradition that many companies held on. "We start today in the media park of… I can't get that quite right… Roppongi?" he asked and looked up. He saw the young eyes in the rear mirror nodding. "Roppongi Hills, yes! That's right, Sir! I would take a little detour through the valley. It takes maybe longer but the route over the highway often gets jammed!" the young man explain with a thick accent. Sami smiled to himself. It was stupid, he was the foreigner and was nagging about an accent. He wasn't even able to speak Japanese. He should really start soon with some language lessons. Hopefully he would someday be able to understand a little and maybe read the signs. A friend had told him, that the signs were easier to understand than the differing accents. It was not like Sami went to Japan in the blue. He reassured himself by Okada if it's okay that he wasn't able to speak or understand the language. But in the moment he just wanted to show some initiative and how interested he was in becoming a part of CHAOS Records.

Silence fell for a moment as the driver approached Shinsuke's house, which was not a huge mansion like US-Superstars would have. Sami thought it looked like classic Japanese home. Later he learned the house was modelled as an old Shinto temples. Shinsuke saw himself as a god and as a god he had to live in a temple.   
Sami and Shinsuke had agreed on a special time, so the rock star would be ready to go, so the Canadian waited in the car. The lion switched of the engine and stepped out of the car to get the musician.   
Sami watched how the young man stood in front of the door and waited for Shinsuke and as the musician appeared, the boy hurried to arrive the car before him to open up the door, so Shin just had to slip in to the car. At first he seemed groggy, kind of tired, but as his view raised and he noticed Sami, his smile lit up. "Oh, the sun hid in my car!" greeted him Shinsuke. The Canadian smiled, shook his head and focused a few seconds longer on the tablet screen to get his facial expressions in order and was sure he wouldn't giggle or roll his eyes when he looked up to Shinsuke. "You are the first one to call me the sun. How are you, Shinsuke? At first I thought you had a short night." His new boss insisted that Sami would call him by his first name without any suffix. He wanted to get used to the American manners. The greater plan was to get him to know there and export him to that market.  
Shinsuke waved Sami's words away. "Maybe a short night, but a good one. I hope that someday, you visit me, so I can show you how I enjoy my evenings!" The Japanese smiled at Sami in his most tempting way. Sami shrugged his shoulders. "Never say never." He smiled before he looked back at his tablet. "I mailed you, our schedule yesterday evening and…" Shinsuke shook his head and leaned back against his head rest, closing his eyes. "I don't know. I don't check my mails… I think my former PA did this… or Kazu-chan… don't know, don't care!" he muttered. Since Shin wasn't looking Sami rolled his eyes. He noted that he had to look for the account details and that he had to find a way to send him the important stuff directly. Maybe texting.  
His phone was always at Shinsukes side, Sami knew that fact since he browsed through his boss's social media which Shinsuke cared for by himself. "Never mind, I'm just going to tell you where we head today!" Sami looked up and threw his best cocky smile at the Japanese. "Alright, go on, Ami-san!" Shinsuke answered. With his accent it sounded like he just forgot the S, which had a quite nice touch. Ami was the French word for a close friend, since Sami was French-Canadian, he liked the familiar touch.

During the little road trip Sami told Shinsuke everything about their appointments. "The last thing is a little longer. Still pre-recorded, but some kind of late-night show. I don't know how to spell… Los Ingo… what? Is this Spanish?" Shinsuke slowly lowered his view to focus on Sami again. "Los Ingobernables de Japon? You booked me there?" he asked calmly. It was perceptible that he wasn't happy about this appointment. "How could you say that name?" Sami asked before he flipped back to check the information. "I don't know who it did. I think Will said it was Mr. Okada's idea." Shinsuke snot and turned his view away. "Los Ingobernables is Spanish. It means the ungovernable… it's pretty… how should I called it? Rebellious? The moderator Naito is… an enormous asshole and we still have a bone to pick, he hates me and… yeah, I understand that Kazu wants me there. A lot of young people turn in." Shinsuke sighed and leaned back his head again.  
"I hate them, too. Naito at first. He thinks, he's so cool with his cap and this stupid puffy hair. Always tranquilo. He's always accompanied by his muscles. Evil and Sanada! Pretty boys but chose the wrong side. And his little brother Hiromu." Shinsuke raised his head. "They call him time bomb and carries a plush cat around! Will got something for him, but if you ask me this boy belongs in a mental facility." Sami hadn't thought that Shinsuke would talk that way about someone. Okay, for the record before this day he hadn't talked very much with Shinsuke, since this was his first day at his side. But he seemed to be a chilled guy, so it felt like the hate was real and perceptible in his words.   
"I can cancel it, if you want. You're sick or better… you have to nurse your vocal cords after three tv gigs." Suggested Sami. "And let this bastard win? No way! I'll attend and do my duties and outplay him. I'm the king of strong style! He shouldn't think that I'm afraid of LIJ!" Shinsuke turned his face away, looking through the toned window.  
The world was passing by. Sky scrapers and tight traffic. Everything seemed so different and at the same time strangely know to Sami. Everything had been said, what needed to be said, so both men kept their silence till they arrived their destination.

The rest of the day Sami was talking. He talked with other PA and organized the appointments and directed Shinsuke to his duties. Sami talked with the driver where to bring them next or had to talk to service personnel to order drinks or food.   
Like the rock star he was, Shinsuke let Sami sort everything out, so he just had to go out and do his job on the stage perfectly. The Canadian watched Shinsukes short gigs and understood at once why the world bowed down to the King of strong style. Shinsuke was a powerful man, raw energy, a wild mind and strong voice. He could enter a room and suddenly there was a presence. He was born for the stage. Things which would be ridiculous by other people where natural to Shinsuke. How he could bend back and balance on his toes like a ballet dance by just holding the mic stand.   
For a second Sami asked himself if Shinsuke was that flexible in other parts of his lifestyle. 

"I don't want to stay longer as needed!" The star told him and cut off Sami's thoughts in some brutal way. Slowly he nodded, managing his thoughts. "I didn't plan to do that. The lion will be waiting in the parking lot under the tv station and we can leave as soon as you left the studio." Ensured Sami with a caring smile. "I wait for you and will not allow anybody to step in your way." He added, while he put the tablet in his bag again as they entered said parking lot. It got dark for a second and Shinsuke muttered something in Japanese. Sami didn't ask what he said since he didn't want to be nosey. If it would have been something important Shinsuke would have talked English.  
Sami just tried to concentrate on his tasks, so he brought Shinsuke to the elevator. In silence it brought it up to the needed floor. As the doors opened there was already a man waiting for him. "Hello, Nakamura-san and… you!" his voice was firm. Sami surveyed this guy, a strange dude, he was wearing a mask. His nails were done perfectly and what he saw of the skin of this guy it was smooth like a baby butt.  
He should ask Will about the story behind that mask or if it was common in Japan to cover the face for some reasons. "My name is Sami Zayn and I'm the new personal assistant of Shinsuke.  
"Alright, Sami Zayn!" answered the man. "You can call me Bushi. Follow me, I bring you to your dressing room." Later Will explained that Bushi called himself the adjutant of Naito and the rest of LIJ. These men belonged together like a family and if you had trouble with only one of them, you had trouble with everyone of them.  
As Bushi guided Shinsuke and Sami along, he stopped by two other men. "That's Evil and Sanada. They are the personal security of Naito." He turned to them. "That's Sami." A derogatory look was thrown on him by the two man. "He's the new Koinu of Nakamura… not that you think he's a… crazy… American fan and throw him out!" Sami asked Will later what Koinu meant and he told him it meant Puppy. But even without understanding every word, Sami understood just by the tone of Bushi's voice that they weren't fond of him. 'Assholes' was his first thought. At least he could see Evil and Sanada's face. Evil was a strong man, not fat but like an ice hockey player, so it fitted that he had painted the lower part under his eyes black. His hair was colourful and quite unique. Long and it seemed soft.  
His friend Sanada was also special. His hair was partly blond bleached with a golden tone. And spiked up so it kind of looked like a tower hairdo from the nineties. Except that time it was wore mostly by black people and it looked good at them. The more he got to know the people around Naito, he understood why Shinsuke didn't like him or them. Not only because of their special kind of way, there would be no problem. Yeah, Sami looked pretty normal, but liked the extraordinary in private. But their behaviour was really troublesome. Sami sighed. "Thank you for the introduction, but there is no time for chitchat, could you please show us the way to Mr. Nakamura's dressing room." Sami worked hard for an honest smile that he could show the both body guards. He tried to play it cool, but as soon as they were on their own, Sami couldn't suppress an annoyed groan.   
"I told you, Naito's folk is special." Shinsuke murmured. Sami turned towards Shinsuke. "They are special assholes. You know what they say about you Japanese? Nice and polite... everybody saying that never meet these bunch of guys!" Sami ranted and shook his head. Shinsuke smiled at his 'puppy' and nodded. "Yeah, there is good potential in every one of them, but I love… um… I mean like my guys better disciplined!" Shinsuke sighed audible. "Why does he even has personal bodyguards? I never saw that they actual helped him. Three years ago, they didn't help him as I poured coffee over him. Yeah, it was a good show as they escorted me out after that, but the mug hit his face anyway!" Shinsuke thought out loud while Sami stumbled over a saying of him. "You poured coffee over Naito and hit him with the cup?" the Canadian asked confused. Shinsuke chuckled due to Sami's question "In fact I threw the mug at him and then the coffee spilled over his cute dumb looking face."  
Sami shook his head more than slightly startled. "And he invited you over again?" Shinsuke nodded. "Yeah, because it was the best rated episode of his show and the most watched clip on the website. They hope we'll do something like this again." Suddenly someone was knocking. Sami turned to the door while Shinsuke flopped into the armchair and seemed to be not interested.   
It was Bushi again. "Hi, I'm just here to inform you. Normally we would have provided coffee or some tea! In his special case we're only providing him water." Sami nodded. Good that Nakamura told him the story before. "Yeah, water is okay. Could you manage to get sparkling water? Mr. Nakamura knows it's not the best for his voice, but he prefers it, when you are unable to bring him tea." Bushi looked up to Sami. "We're not unable!" he answered cut short. Sami smiled at him, nice and happy, but he knew Bushi understood that he knew exactly why there wouldn't be any hot drink. Bushi exhaled loudly. "I get sparkling water, but only in a plastic cup!" the answer was harsh and the masked man turned away. "Actually I don't like any water!" Shinsuke shouted to Sami from his seat. "You told me before, but I thought it's better be demanding to show who is the real star here!" he explained his thoughts and earn a smile from Shinsuke. Nothing diabolical, no lewd… just a smile and a glance, followed a short nod. As a side note, Shin got his sparkling water.


	3. Day Two: Part 2: The clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong when Shinsuke Nakamura meets Tetsuya Naito? The answer is very much. Naito, the presenter of the late night show "Los Ingorbernables de Japon", know to push Nakamuras buttons.  
> Sami watches this and sure, his first day at work has some surprises in his sleeve for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm rowing my ship on my own, but hope to get you intrested in my story. I know it's an early shot to introduce LIJ in this here, but it seemed to fit. Especially I hope I don't write Hiro too OC! Please sent some critique. It would really help me.
> 
> Have fun you guys!

Sami watched Nakamuras gig from the side of the audience. You wouldn't notice that he had this song already three times prior to this performance. For the Canadian it was unnoticed that this was his least preferred show he was on. Shinsuke was still energetic as before, pure fire and charismatic.  
"He's a very special artist!" someone suddenly spoke to Sami. Surprised he turned his head to the side and looked down on a smaller guy. "Yep!" he answered short. Sami didn’t turn his head, he kept eyeing this guy with his long puffy hair. It was a special hair do, with fire red tips which reached his shoulders. His bangs reached his eyes and Sami thought in the first second that it would annoy him having hair this long, but it suited this guy. His face was round and he got feminine eyes and lips, but on his cheeks on the upper lip was a 5 o'clock shadow. He was wearing flamboyant clothes and pressed a plush cat to his side. The view of this guy jumped from Shinsuke up to Sami. "Hi! I'm Hiromu Takahashi and my brothers told me you belong to Shinsuke now?"  
Sami raised his eyebrows. That had been a direct introduction and some firm words. "I belong to no one, but yeah, I work for him. If it's okay to ask…" The Canadian paused a second for his question "Who are your brothers?" He remember the description of Hiromu, but sometimes it was better not to show hi cards openly. The smaller guy smiled up at Sami as he knew this question would come. A pretty cute smile from the so called mental. "My English is not the best, sorry! Sure you belong to yourself, just like myself… erm… how can I explain my brothers to you? They aren't my real brothers, we are all just a big happy family. But yeah, you met the men I call my brothers before. Evil and Sanada? Huge, angry looking guys and Bushi… and Naito. All my brothers. Grumpy brothers, but brothers!" slowly a smile grew on Sami's face which he didn't notice by himself. It was a startled smile, not knowing what he should think of this one. "I think in my position I'm not able to talk freely and express what I'm feeling, but yeah… grumpy would be an adjective I would use to describe the men I've met!" Hiromu looked at Sami with Bambi eyes and still smiled, how much does this guy smile? He seemed almost as bright as Sami was.   
"You like to use words, don't you? I love English, but Spanish is easier! Can you speak Spanish?" he changed the subject immediately without being rude which made Sami chuckle. "Un poco!" he answered by switching the language and still talking Spanish the rest of the talk.  
"I've a friend from Mexico. He only spoke Spanish… I mean actually he didn't speak much, but always yelled Ole and ..." Sami chuckled even in a non-native language he used to talk a lot. "Sorry, I'm just jabbering again!" Hiromu smiled and answered in Spanish: "Don't be. It's nice to meet someone who is able to chat with me. Can you speak other languages?" Sami nodded. "I'm French-Canadian, so I'm able to speak French too and I can talk Arabic!" Hiromus eyes grew wide and his smile drop, not because auf fear, he was just startled. "Arabic? Why that. Isn't it complex?"   
Sami scratched the back of his head. "No really, but… my parents are from Syria and I just learned it at home!" Hiromu shook his head. "Shin-chan shouldn't fuck this up, you'll seem to be a treasure!" Sami blushed. "I don't know for sure, but thanks." Hiromu smiled at him, but then his expression changed to worried. Hiros view was directed over Sami's shoulder, so he turned around.

Shinsuke was sitting next to Naito for quite a while and this Naito was a special kind of guy. That was Samis first thought. The scruffy light brown hair, the cap and how every clothing seemed to fit him. He look good with this regular pants but could also go with a shorts or even a suit.  
He had his feet put up on his own desk and looked kind of bored to his guest. Shinsuke had one foot put up his own knee and looked with an iced cold view at Naito. He answered something what Naito responded with a smirk. "He said, that his work was never weak, but you could mistake it for that when you wouldn't do your research!" Hiro translated to Sami without a hesitation. "Maybe I don't put up much work for someone who already looked beaten!" Hiro translated the words of Naito after a dramatic pause. Naito took his feet down and leaned forward. "You were beaten, weren't you? I mean, I saw you crying as this big American beast took home what you think belonged to you." Were the translated words. Hiro looked up to Sami. "Ow, this will not end well!" the smaller guy whispered, what Sami just thought in his head.  
Shinsuke shook his head and turned his face away. He didn't smile, his face was blank. His brown eyes seemed big, lost and angry. "Stop it there, Naito!" he murmured dangerously. "I won't stop telling the truth. It hurt you, that the big American lazy bastard got over and you didn't. That he earned more and become the new beloved toy of the Japanese and that he got your trophy." Naito jibed again in the same wound. "You don't know nothing!" Shinsuke snapped at him loud and angry. "Maybe I cried, because I worked hard. I love this business, I live for this business! And this bastard… he didn't even care, he didn't even bother to show up. Fuck you, Naito! You'll never know what it feels like pouring your heart out and get no credit." The rock star answered. Naito smirked again and nodded. "That's right. Nobody would dare that." For a second there were silence, dangerous loud silence. Shinsuke shook his head bewildered. "Fuck off!" he hissed "You got no heart! That's the reason, nobody would do to you what they did to me. You can't pour your heart out. You're a soulless monster. You play with everyone just for your amusement!" You could hear the anger. This wasn't a game anymore at least for Shinsuke. Naito just laughed up. "I play with everyone just for the amusement? Excuse me, Shinsuke! May I remind you of the last big news about your love life? Do I remember right that there were a little woman, I think it's your Ex-wife that openly declared you would fuck everybody everywhere and kept her just for the show?" In a flash Shinsuke jumped up and over the desk. The chair where Shinsuke sat, flipped, the papers and mugs on Naitos desk fell to the floor.  
Sami's jar dropped as Hiromu translated what happened. The PA saw how Shinsuke tried to grab Naito's collar, but Evil and Sanada materialized next both men and separated them. Naito was still cool. He just put his legs down and was ready to fight, but so calm and cool, Sami started to hate him a little. "I see, I poke a nerve!" Naito smiled in the camera.  
"SHE WASN'T MY WIFE!" Shinsuke yelled. "SHE WAS A MANIAC! A LIAR! I WAS NEVER MARRIED AND YOU KNOW THAT! EVERYBODY KNOWS!" The rock star was dragged off-stage. Evil, the tall man with the long coloured hair, had a hand of Shin trapped behind his back and pushed him in the direction he expected Shinsuke to go, while Sanada escorted them in case he would be needed again as before. As they passed Sami, he earned the look of death and decided it was the best to follow this strange group. "Sorry to leave you, but …" Sami shrugged his shoulders. Hiromu saw what has happened and Sami thought that at least the little guy knew what loyalty means and that Sami had to be loyal to his boss. "Watch your back, Sami!" Hiromu whispered with an excusing expression.

Evil pushed Shinsuke in his dressing room without a word. Sami squeezed through both men and followed Shinsuke. Sanada looked with a dark silence view at both, before Evil started to talk. "You know how this works. You got till the end of the recordings to leave or we throw you out… like… throwing!" Evil explained in english and turned away. Sami knew what to do. Get Shinsuke in the car ASAP! The door fell shut and Shinsuke sank on the ground.  
His rage form some seconds ago was washed away. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I thought it's over. I really hoped it's dead and gone." His body was trembling. Sami didn't know what to do and what Shin was talking about, but he knew he had to calm him down to get him out.  
For a second he brushed through his short read hair before he squatted in front of Shinsuke and placed his hands on the lower arm of the Japanese. "I don't know what's up Shinsuke, but I'm sure your fans know what happened." The Japanese shivered and sobbed lowly. "It was a fan. Mental ill, sick… fantasized about us being married…" his voice broke as he looked up.   
Shinsuke's mouth was drawn downwards. His beautiful soft lips wet like his cheeks and his dark brown eyes. The hair was hanging into his face. "She observed and stalked me. She knew every move I made. My private life is a secret so everybody got caught on the story as she opened up as the cheated woman who wanted to speak out." Shinsuke shook his head. "She told everybody how … inconsistent my life is and … that I would betray her with not just women, b-but men either." He hid his face again and shook his head. He sobbed harder. Sami felt the shaking of his body under his hands and just wanted to hug him. He shifted his weight a little. The Canadian knew that a hug was inappropriate, but he wanted Shinsuke to know it was okay, not really sure what this "it" he meant, but it was okay. Everything was okay, he thought. He sank next to Shinsuke against the wall and leaned against his side. "It's okay, Shinsuke!" he told the Japanese his thought out loud. Sami took Shinsukes hand and squeezed it shortly to show his support. "I understand that you hate it when private facts are leaked, but Suke… It's okay. You are a free man." He told him. Shinsuke looked up. "How did you call me?" he asked. Sami blushed and lowered his view, directed it somewhere in the room. "Erm… Suke. Like your name written down with Latin letters." A little smile appeared on the Japanese man's lips. He leaned his head against Sami's shoulder.   
"It's alright. I like it, but… the other thing. In Japan it's hard. The highest rule is to be professional. Nothing private has to be open, perfect mask for a perfect life. Being… different isn't the problem. Being openly anything is. Everybody wishes to know everything about you, but when it comes out, it's bad." He explained. Sami nodded. "I'm really don't know much about your culture, but I think you are not the ordinary kind of person. Why should you stick to social obligations? It's hard to step outside the box, but you are such a powerful man. I just know you for a day and I'm impressed by your energy." Tried Sami to encourage him. Shinsuke sighed and sat up. He straightened his back. Both men locked eyes again.  
"Thank you, Ami-san!" Shinsuke began. "You really helped me!" Sami nodded and smiled at him. "I'm happy I could! I would do everything for you!"

Then it happened. Shinsuke leaned in. Sami thought he would whisper something or maybe needed help to get up again. But the Japanese leaned in and suddenly his mouth meet Sami's mouth. His full lips were as soft as they looked. Shinsuke opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Sami's teeth.  
On impulse Sami let him enter and felt the pressure in this kiss. He felt everything. Every nerve in his mouth sent feelings, images and impressions to his brain. Shinsuke's lips, his freshly shaved skin and they smell of him. He felt how Shinsuke raised his hand and pulled him closer. Sami felt Shinsuke's breath on his cheek and a strand of his hair tickling his nose. Shins tongue carefully examined Samis in his mouth, started a slow dance with him. Shit, that was an awesome kiss. He could melt in the hands of the Japanese.  
On the other hand he didn't asked for it and was quite surprised by it. Yeah, he was attracted by Shinsuke and hell yeah, he told him he would do everything for him, but was this an invitation for him? Or did he invite him without knowing it?  
Sami was froze and shocked, so he didn't move till Shinsuke pulled away himself. His tears were dried and he had a new soft smile on his lips. His dark eyes strayed over Sami's face. The Canadian felt the careful touch of the tips of Shinsuke's fingers in his beard. "Thanks, you helped me a lot, Sami!" Shinsuke whispered and brushed a little longer through Sami's beard.  
Again there was this good feeling inside him that fought with the bad one. What has happened? Shinsuke stood up and held his hand open to Sami. The Canadian accepted the aid, but it still didn't felt right. What mistake did he make? Did he?  
Shinsuke held his hand a little longer and Sami really couldn't deny that the touch of the long warm fingers let butterfly lose in his stomach. He couldn't deny that the kiss had been wonderful, not harsh or brutal, but soft and cosy. Shinsuke really knew what he was doing, but it still felt odd.  
Like it didn't belong here.

The rock star didn't seem to be irritated so Sami just didn't want to make any fuzz about it. As soon as Shinsuke opened the door he let his hand slip and his normal expression was back on his face. "I hope it's alright if I leave you alone. My head …" he placed his hand against the side of it "… is killing me. Please pick up my things and bring it to the record company!" he told him and rushed away without looking back.   
Sami sighed. Something really felt odd.


	4. Day Three: Part 1: The Aftermatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami arrives at the office again the day after Shinsuke got into a fight with Naito. His head still focused on the kiss. But as he met Gedo he got told a story from Shins past and understood a little more what a person Shinsuke Nakamura is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Shins past and character. I really don't know what more to tell you. This is the point where it maybe gets clearer that Shin isn't like the person you know from TV. ^^
> 
> Hope you have fun!

Shinsuke took the car. Sami arrived in the parking lot and the limousine was gone. Yeah, his boss had announced it, but for a sec, he had hoped that he would at least can ride home with him.   
So, he took the Metro and gladly arrived back at his hotel. The stuff he collected for Shinsuke got thrown into a corner of his short-stay-home. He really tried to forget what happened, but it wasn't that easy for him. His head was still rotating around the moment as Shins lips met his. His mind didn't allow him to rest, so he only got a short night of sleep.  
He stayed awake, thinking about the kiss. The thoughts of how Shinsuke tasted send shivers down his spine, but after that, there stayed this awful feeling in his stomach. Why couldn't he just enjoy fun things? Why was he thinking it through?  
Deep inside there was this feeling like he had just been used by Shinsuke. There hadn't been something special, this wasn't the happy feeling that you should have after your crush kissed you for the first time. Shinsuke wasn't even his crush… or was he and that made Sami angry?  
He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

The tall Canadian was silent as the elevator doors opened as he entered the record company the next morning. Will was sitting at the front desk. He looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Sam-Man! How was your first day?" he asked happily. Sami looked up and just shrugged his shoulders. He just didn't know what to say.  
Will sat up and leaned forward. "Oh boy, what happened?" The Brit asked lowly. Sami shook his head. "Just some problems with Naito, but …" he paused a moment before he went on. "Is it okay not to talk about everything in full? I really think, this doesn't belong here!" Will furrowed but nodded slowly. "It's not that I don't wanna talk, but I'm here to report Okada and…" Again, Sami shook his head and wanted to leave without a word. Will rotated his chair and followed Sami.   
He carefully tapped the shoulder of the Canadian. "I feel like it's not the Naito problem you don't wanna talk about." Before Sami could fight off, Will raised his hands in defence. "You don't need to say anything, but if you wish… We talked about hanging the day before yesterday and I think I can make up your mind. Show you some restaurants or shops, you'll maybe need some day. I was stranded here, too. All alone, no friend insight. I understand how you feel, and I hope it will help to cheer you up!" Will proposed with a tone that didn't allow to refuse.  
Sami's face lit up a little and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Will was such a nice guy and Sami was again thankful he met him so early in his job. "You know, Will. That's a nice idea."  
The Brit got happy and smiled back at Sami. "If you have enough, I can bring you to my apartment, so you'll see where you live in some weeks." Again, Sami nodded with a little lighter heart. "Yeah, that's sounds awesome, but first, I have to meet the big boss. Shinsuke will arrive later, I ordered a limousine for ten o'clock. But I don't know how willingly he is to come over."  
Will crooked his head to the side in a curious way. "Was it that bad, yesterday?" Sami nodded and went on lowly. "Naito dug out the story of his stalker!" Will's lip twitched. "That's bad, nobody here is allowed to talk about that." Sami raised his eyebrows. "That bad?" Will nodded. "Yeah, that bad!"

Both men parted, while Will returned to the front desk for his work, Sami walked down the hallway, looking for Okada. He was glad that the office of CHAOS wasn't that huge, so he still remembered the way and couldn't get lost on his mission. He knew if he would walk too far, he would find himself at the front desk again, since the hallway was a circular way. But he was lucky to find the office of his new boss on his first try. He stood a moment in front of the door, breathing through as Gedo walked up to him.   
"There you are, boy!" he had a loud voice and a strange appearance with a bandana on his bald head. Okay, the bandana itself wasn't that strange, but the fact that he had pulled it almost all the was down over his eyes, was really distracting Sami.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Mr. Okada!" he answered. Gedo shook his head energetic. "Nobody calls him Mr. Okada here, boy! Start with Okada-san, alright?" Gedo's voice was hard and sounded intimidating. His words were kind, but the tone made Sami speechless. So, he just nodded quickly without knowing what to do next. Okada-san, he could remember that, but it didn't answer his question.   
Luckily Gedo wasn't waiting for an answer by the Canadian. "You don't need to look for Okada. You can tell me what has happened. Had Naito proofed as problem again? Little cocky bastard who he is!" The smaller man battered his shoulder what shook Sami's whole body. Kind man, but loud, intimidating and hard knocking. Sami wouldn't start a fight with him. "Come here with me and sit down." He got shoved by Gedo into the conference room which turned out to be also kind of the office kitchen. On the side there where a coffee machine and a water kettle. Mugs were hidden in the counter just like plates and the cutlery. Gedo filled a mug with already brewed coffee. "Tell me, what was the topic that let Shinsuke freak out this time?"   
Now Sami had the opportunity to talk. He looked a second at Gedo and thought about how he should start his story. Slowly he shook his head. "It's hard to explain, since I'm just fresh and don't even understand a word Japanese. Luckily someone on the set translated for me." Started Sami his explanation. He brushed with his hand over his head, before he went on with the main story. "Naito teased him with the loss of a trophy. So Shinsuke meant Naito wouldn't know why this hurt him so much, since Naito didn't have a heart. I think that was a trap by Naito. He smiled like an asshole and said that Shinsuke wouldn't have a heart too and refereed to Shinsukes wife! That let Shinsuke snap and he yelled and if he could, he probably would have ripped Naito into pieces!" was the finish of the story Sami had to tell about the evening.   
Gedo laughed out loud. "That's typical." He took a sip from the mug. "Shinsuke shows his weakness way too often and to openly. So, everybody who wants to poke the bear knows where to hurt him."

Gedo pointed Sami to take a seat at the conference table and then chose the chair at his side. With a low voice he asked the next question carefully.  
"You know the story?"  
Sami shook the head, even though he knew at least a little bit of it. He didn't want to seem nosy. Gedo leaned on the table. "You will handle this as a complete secret, you know!" This wasn't a question; this was an order that Sami had to obey without any hesitation.  
"Of course, Sir!" he answered with utter conviction.  
"Perfect but cut the sir. I'm Gedo or Gedo-san!" he raised his head and looked around, but nobody was to be seen lurking around the aquarium windows of the conference room. "So Shinsuke is quite a happy go lucky guy and doesn't care about anything except keeping it strictly private. One day he met this girl, stunning, beautiful, witty… crazy eyes!" Gedo shook his head with a smile on his lips. The typical smile a straight man showed thinking about beautiful women. Sami's mouth dried out and it felt like he got a lump in his throat. Was he jealous? That was bonkers! It was a thing of the past and not Shinsuke's actual girlfriend. Even more important, he wasn't even into Shinsuke! Bonkers, stop it! He scolded himself in his head, while Gedo went on with his story.  
"Sumire Natsu! She is a model. You gajin have Victoria's Secret, we here have Stardom. The wonderful women of Stardom. The company produces more than just lingerie, different from Victoria's Secret. The other special thing is the models, they hire, are exclusive just for Stardom. Shooting ads, doing promo and yeah, wearing their products everywhere. To be a Stardom is … I forgot the English word." – "A privilege or an honour?" Gedo nodded quickly "That's it. So, dating a Stardom woman is a direct ticket to the gossip news. You get a target on your back, so everybody was on it as the first rumours sparked. Sumire wasn't even one of most known girls." Sami slowly understood why this story went as wild as it went. "But the small fact that she was employed at Stardom was enough to make it a story." Sami concluded. Gedo nodded quickly. "You get it, Sami. You get it! What made this story even more… volatile is that Shinsuke had just been in the newspapers." The Japanese man went on with his story and cut the next topic Sami wanted to understand. "Shinsuke just had lost to Brock Lesnar. We all thought Shinsuke would get the award for the most valuable Act in Japan, this is an award for the Singer or Band with the most money-making impact of the year. This is no voting system, just pure numbers crunching but it means who was the best! And we thought that year would be ours, Shinsuke did so well and was so impressive. Sadly, as the result went public the numbers showed he lost to this strange American Act. Big, tall, white American with his uncreative style overrun Shinsuke. We all were disappointed, but Shinsuke was literarily broken. As the big celebration happened, Lesnar didn't even show up and left Shinsuke crying in the audience." Gedo shook his head still in anger because of this guy not showing the respect everyone was used to. "Everybody thought Shinsuke dating Sumire was a publicity stunt to erase this scene for good. But Shinsuke really had something for her, so they met more often. The only problem was that Shinsuke is also a guy who never grants something exclusive, what bothered Sumire. They ended it very quickly after she found out about some other affairs Shinsuke had. That was the point she started stalking. We didn't even notice, but she kept evidence of everything. She… that's so gross, she even dug Shinsuke's trash and kept old condoms. As the story broke, hell broke loose, for us and mostly Shinsuke. Worse than you can relate, Sami. She used the media against him, claiming that they had married secretly and that she didn't know what Shinsuke did till she caught him one day. She claimed that Shinsuke had forced her to abort her unborn babies and had also forced her to watch him having intercourse with a man. I don't know how you in the states relate to this, but a little affair is already a big thing here, what Sumire claimed was even worse and everything were bland lies, except that Shinsuke had numerous sexual relationships with various people without having a romantic one. She just couldn't cope with the fact that she was just one of them!" Gedo ended with a long sigh. Sami couldn't say if this sound was from sadness over how everything evolved or if Gedo was annoyed by the problem that has built around Shinsuke's unusual lifestyle.  
For him, his new personal assistant, his love life was an important fact. Not just since he was interested in him, what he wasn't, but just to know that there would be a not defined among of people who got close to him.  
Also, Sami couldn't deny that the string of words 'just one of them' send down a shiver down his spine. He was also, just one of them, wasn't he?  
The Canadian quickly nodded. "That's a fucked-up story. I'm sorry, Shinsuke had to endure that." Gedo just twitched with his mouth. "He went on vacation after that and vanished a year or so in Mexico, but this is a topic he really doesn't like. Nobody here is allowed to start this. No Brock, no Sumire… nothing. You understand?" he asked firmly. "I just told you, since you are Shinsuke's new babysitter. You have to know what could happen."   
"Yeah, Sir… I mean. Yes, Gedo-san. I understand it. Thanks for your trust!" assured Sami quickly after just nodding to the first orders. Gedo smiled at Sami. "I understand why Okada hired you. Was that everything that you must tell me? The troubles with Naito?" Sami didn't really know what Gedo wanted to say with the first sentence, but he went over it.   
"I just… no. I've some stuff that Shinsuke left and wanted it to park here." He stuttered a little. Gedo stood up and padded Sami's shoulder again. "Alright, I bring you to your computer. I hope it's okay for you that we don't provide separate offices for everybody." Sami raised his hands in defence. "Alright, I…" – "I send you somebody so you get some help to type the billings and the other stuff you probably have to arrange." Gedo interrupted him and walked away. Sami hurried to keep up with elderly man, unsure what to do next.


	5. Day Three Part 2: Trent knows a thing or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dark secret Sami got told in the last chapter, in this he is getting to know Trent Barreta one half of the best friends.

The room that Gedo showed him looked more like a modern office. Some Terminals were arranged on a round table. You got separate writing desks at one wall without computers. There were some shelves with folders, flowers, windows, sunlight. It was charming in this room. Some dude was working at a desk, hacking something with much speed into the machine.   
"Oh, Barreta! I'm glad to see you here!" Gedo yelled through the room. The guy jerked and looked up. He seemed like a chilled guy, but Gedo could wake up the dead with his voice. "What's up, Gedo! Who's that guy?" the guy, who Gedo called Barretta, asked, chewing casually on a gum. Gedo pointed to Sami. "This is Shinsuke's new PA, he's a greenhorn and arrived here just a couple of days ago. His name is Sami Zayn, could you show him some of the computer stuff you have to master?" Barreta looked at Sami and then at his screen. With a casual shrug of his shoulders he answered: "Sure, I'm just typing some stuff out that can wait. Think he needs it, too. Just leave him to me." 

That was how Sami met one half of the best friends. Gedo left both gajin alone and Sami walked over to him. "Hi!" he said with a smile and held his hand raised for a handshake. Trent just slapped it like a casual high five. "Hey. I'm Barreta or Trent… Choose wisely!" he winked at Sami and tapped on the office chair next to him. "Take a seat and feel like home! Where're you from?"   
Sami surveyed him for a moment. Barreta wore pretty normal clothes like some surfer dude. His hair reached to his shoulders with natural brown colour and got held out of his eyes with a hairband. Strange touch, but not awkward in his case. "Canada, from Montreal!" Sami answered, while he sat down on the chair. "Canada?" Trent repeated a little startled. "I would have guested you would come from Ireland." Sami brushed through his short hair and smiled. "I know the hair. I top that my parents are Syrian!" Trent laughed up. "Really? Looks like mixed cabbage patches. Awesome!" Trent shook his head smiling. He pointed at Sami.  
"Turn on the PC and we'll see what I can show you. You see, the terminals is for everybody. Make sure you save your data to the P-drive. E is for everyone, so you can see the important stuff of everybody. The other types are for special groups." Sami nodded. It was not that complicated to understand, since many companies used network drives for better accessibility. He got an extra drive, the Shinsuke-drive where everything was saved concerning Shinsuke. There he found the answers concerning Shinsuke's mails and mobile phones. Sami already knew the mailing software and how to organize it. There was the possibility of a cloud storage, so he could save the important stuff online just to download it on his work tablet.  
"Thanks, Barreta. Gedo said something about billing?" Sami asked unsure how to start next. "Yeah, I can try. What did ya do yesterday?" the other guy asked. Sami was a bit unsure what to tell. "We had some TV time and such things." Trent nodded. "Ah, this promotion stuff. I hope I don't forget something. Normally I only do the tour billing stuff." Sami scratched the back of his head. "Is there a huge difference? I'm sure I can find someone who knows that stuff." Trent waved his words away. "Don't be stupid. Billing is billing and in some months you are better at it than anybody else… except maybe Rocky! You know he is now part of Roppongi 3k? Before that we were a team and did the office stuff and were tour managers. Basically the same job I'm still in just like Will and my best friend Chuckie. Rocky was just working but met the boys Yoh and Sho. He just slid in this thing and you know is now kind of act and office clerk. So he does all their things on his own." Sami nodded. "So if I have trouble he can help me?" the Canadian asked carefully, to be sure he got what Trent was telling right. "Probably. Rocky is a great guy. I should introduce you to him. He lives with his boys in the same building as the most of us. They got the Penthouse, while the rest live on the lower floors." Trent explained. Sami was surprised, but that was awesome news. "Do you live there, too?" Trent shook his head. "Nah, not anymore. The apartments are great, but too small for two people. I live witch Chuckie T now." He smiled a smug smile. "He's my hetero life mate, best friends for live, bro!" Sami chuckled. This thing seemed really like a good friendship. "So you don't live in one of Chaos apartments anymore?" Sometimes he was really nosey and needed to know everything, but this topic was still bugging him in a way. He just wasn't used to a company so caring for his employees. "Nope, but they helped us to find something fitting. This company has such an influence in town, so we were only looking for two month instead of two years to find a payable flat! Okada would have provided Chuckie some apartment, too, but we wanted to roommate. Just like in Collage, but with a little more privacy, for the girls you know?" told Trent with a smile. Sami was surprise. Chaos seemed so different form everything he had seen before.  
"Are you ready for the paper work?" Trent asked. Sami nodded quickly. "Yep, I'm with you, Barreta! Show me!" Trent rolled with his office chair to Sami's Terminal and started to explain.

It took almost an hour after all. "Alright, I think I got it. It's not that hard if you know it. Everything has to be dated and billed, so the people get their money." Trent nodded. "That's it. You should get an extra purse, for your business money. When I travel with… by example Toru, I ask Okada for some cash and a business credit card. So I don't have to use mine. The hotels and stuff are booked prior, but if you get stuck… by example in Europe, a big ass volcano is erupting in island and there is are no flights then a business credit card really can save your life."  
"That is a pretty graphic example." Stated Sami and looked asking over to Trent. He sighed out loud. "It was with my former employee. I wasn't in office but in stage building. Its years ago, they had to get to the important stuff back to the US, but because of this volcano eruption there was a dead end. We had a split tour. The real big shits travel with two stages so you can run a tighter schedule." He sighed. "So the band was in the UK and the next show was scheduled in the US. But there was no possible way to get them straight to the US. No plane was available and their manager asked everywhere. I'm pretty sure she even called the Queen or MI6 or James Bond. But no possible way. Volcano ashes in the atmosphere. So they put the guys in the bus to send them down to us. We had been in Germany that time and had to make it to Barcelona in Spain. We would met the band in France, what we didn't. I didn't even get out of Switzerland!" Trent adjusted his headband. "We had the problem that our bus died in Germany. We got a replacement bus, but that thing wasn't the fastest. Some Romanian drivers barely spoke English tried to hunt this on the edge of imploding old thing down to Spain. At the same time this volcano was still spitting ashes in the sky which moved down Europe and it was sure at some point Spain would also have to close the airports. It was a race against time. The band had problems to get to the main lands. They booked the train, but there was problem on the tracks. So they had to book a bus, too. We scheduled the meeting later in Spain at the airport." Trent laughed out loud after he ended that sentence, shaking his head.   
"But then there was the Swiss Border. The way in wasn't the problem, but out… The EU let us not enter. I mean, we were allowed but this fucking bus wasn't road legal. The swiss didn't bat an eye, just the EU guys had a problem. They managed to get another bus, but it was too small so they left me and a bunch of guys in Switzerland."  
He finished, sighing out loud. "We needed three coaches to get to Barcelona, with we I mean the others and the band. They really took the last flight from Spain."

Sami looked startled at him. "Wow, how did you get home?" Trent shrugged his shoulders. "It's weird to explain, but the Business Credit Card helped us stranded. We drove by train down Italy, took one of the last flights to Eygpt and from there we flew down West Africa and fly from down there home. I suggested we should just go on cruise." Finished Trent making Sami laugh.  
"You should write a novel about that trip, Barreta. Seems like a pretty huge adventure." he was pretty impressed by how fly Trent seemed. "Maybe someday. That time I was stressed out as hell." – "You know man, I write you note when I need help on tour!" Trent smiled widely at him. "For real. I wouldn't have hired this shitty coaches in the first place."

"There you are!" Sami looked up as he heard the familiar voice. Shinsuke stood in the doorway. His view wandered from Sami to Trent and back to Sami.  
The Canadian shivered under his view. He wasn't surprised that he would be here today, since he ordered the limousine which brought him. He was startled how casual Shinsuke leaned against the doorway looking at him. It would be a wonderful vision seeing him like that in the door of his on bedroom and having his eyes strolled over… What the fuck, Sami!  
Again he scolded himself, but he couldn't deny the shiver he felt. The night had been awful since he was confused about everything, but the worst enemy was his own head which sent him flashback of the kiss. He felt the tickling of Shinsuke's lips again, the touch of his fingers and how good it felt beside the forced nature of the kiss.  
He sighed out louder than he wanted, so he jumped up his feet to busy himself again. "Shinsuke, I'm glad you are here! Did you already met Kazu? I have your stuff with me." Sami walked up to Shinsuke who smiled at him. "Calm down, Ami-san!" The Japanese put his hands on Sami's shoulders. "I just arrived. But accompany me and tell me what's up!" Sami looked over his shoulders to Trent. "See ya, thanks for the help. I've got to do my job!" Trent waved. "And I'll do mine. Have to take Will's desk in five minutes!"  
Outside Shinsuke let his hands sink. "Did you already report what happened?" he asked silently. Sami nodded a little unsure what his boss was expecting. "Yeah, I had to. Gedo asked me!" Shinsuke raised one hand again and rubbed Sami's shoulder. "It's alright!"   
"How do you feel today, Shinsuke-san?" Shinsuke smiled at him for the question. "I'm feeling great? Why are you asking? I think the shows turned out great despite the fact I snapped, but everything's fine. You said you got some of my stuff?"   
Sami surveyed Shinsuke for a second. He just snapped? He didn't know what he expected, but at least that he would kind of react to the fact they had kissed each other. "Sami?"  
He blinked quickly. "Erm… yep! You walked out with your stage costume and left your other clothes behind. I wanted to bring them down in the limousine, but left so fast after… everything." He paused shortly. He didn't want to point out the kiss and it seemed like Shinsuke can't even remember right. "That's good, can you bring them home to me tomorrow? I don't know how long I'll stay here today and probably Kazu will bring me home tonight after dinner. Hope that's okay with you." Sami nodded. Nothing was okay, but he could live with that. "You can take a taxi to me and… ah… follow me! KAZU!" he yelled while he speed up to catch up with Okada. "Kazu wait a second, I'm here." The boss stopped his steps and turned around to both man. Shinsuke placed a hand on Sami's shoulder. "I would send him home for today. Is that okay with you or do you have some orders for him." Kazuchika wrinkled his forehead for a second, thinking quickly. "Sami, can you phone Yoshi?" Okada looked at Shinsuke again. "We need a new video before the single hits the shelfs the end of month. I thought about it and I think we can get Asuka to do one of her famous dance compositions and we'll mix it with a stage performance." Okada looked again at Sami. "Could you please call Yoshi? I want him in here on Monday, his shoulder must be healed out I think." Sami nodded and wanted to turn away, but turned back. "Erm. Okada-san, I've a question. Erm… Barreta recommended me to talk to you about some business credit card stuff." At first Kazuchika was a little surprised but a smile lit up his face. He nodded slowly. "Sure, Sami-san. Go and ask Will. He knows what to do. I would send Gedo, but I need him in our conference with Shinsuke. But please make the call, after that you can enjoy your weekend!" Again, Sami nodded and left both men.


End file.
